Remedy
by Asuka Ootori
Summary: The continued story of Nola, Tess, and Contre. Goes through all the movies/books, mainly focuses on the second and last one. Carlisle/OC, OC/OC, slight Caius/OC.
1. Prologue

_"It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of Annabel Lee;-_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me."_

The poem was etched into my brain, the man wgo wrote it was a close friend of mine. Yes, I knew Edgar; I was always the one to attempt to keep his study organized to no avail. When he died, a piece of me died as well. It didn't affect Tess that badly, she never got to know the man.

I locked myself in my room, only coming out to use the restroom. I could hardly move, I could just barely talk; all I could _really _do was feel cold and sadness. One day I forced myself to go out in the sunlight and to never slip into that bitter darkness again. In the 1600's, before I knew Edgar, I met Carlisle.

He was a strange man, not like any I'd met before. He was sweet, caring, and gentle. We had become good friends, then one night he went out to do his father's work and I never saw him again until December of 1995. We became close again; formed a bond that could not be broken, well, not easily at least.

He told me about his time spent with the Volturi and his travels. Eventually we went our seperate ways again and I met back up with Tess. Now Carlisle and I are back together and I have no intention of ever leaving him again; I know he feels the same way. We are friends, we are mates, and we are in love; he is my Prince Charming and I am his Annabel Lee.


	2. Wedding

_Rose rose rose red will_

_I ever see thee wed? _

_I will marry at thy will, Sire_

_At thy will_

I stare out the large window at the slightly chaotic scene below. Tess comes to stand next to me for a few minutes before dragging me into Alice's bathroom-sized bathroom. Tess, Alice, and Rosalie spend the next hour and a half doing my hair and make up; apparently I have to look like a porcelain doll on my wedding day. Next comes the dress that Tess herself had designed.

It's pure white silk with light purple guaze-like stuff on top of the full skirt; the top is sleeveless with light purple lace on the edge of it. My hair is loose with two brades on either side of my head that are braded together at the back. My lips are only a shade darker of pink than they normally are and my eyelids match the purple of my dress. The worst part is the high heels I'm being forced to wear.

They're pure torture! It's madness; I'm going to end up falling in these things! The only thing that's keeping me from going Spider Monkey on Rose is the handsome Vampire downstairs. A small flame dances on the tip of my right pointer finger, causing my nervousness to leave me completely.

No matter the situation I can always count on Fire to calm me down a little bit. A soft knock sounds on the oak door, startling me out of my thoughts. The King, Visaryn, smiles at me, holding out his white-gloved hand. It's time for my wedding to begin.

The aisle seems to stretch on forever as I slowly make my way towards Carlisle. He smiles at me, gold eyes shining. They draw me towards him, towards the love I know that awaits me; drawing me like a moth to flame. Visaryn places my hand in Carlisle's before taking his seat in the front row.

"I do," I say softly when it's my turn, my gray eyes never wavering from Carlisle's golden ones. He leans down and kisses my lips softly. I wish this moment would never end, but we have to break apart to give the impression that we needed to breathe to the few humans present. We turn to face our cheering guests hand-in-hand and joyous smiles on our faces.

After what seems like hours we finally get into the back of a town car, leaving a shower of rice behind us. I lay my head on Carlisle's shoulder and close my eyes, it has been a long and exhausting day. Carlisle wraps an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him; the corners of his lips curl up slightly in a smirk when I crawl onto his lap and bury my face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you Mister Cullen. Hey, I'm the mom figure, that means Edward has to listen to me now!" A chuckle from Carlisle makes my smile widen. The rest of the drive is spent talking about the wedding and our future.

Once the car stops Carlisle helps me out and we board a private jet, and many more connector flights after that. He helps me out of the last plane and carries me into what seems to be a small manor. It is beautiful; everything inside is an antique. We then walk into the upstairs master bedroom.

I give Carlisle a devilish grin, kissing his jaw and down his throat. Time for the honeymoon to begin...

_Tell me no more stories_

_And I'll tell you no lies_

_No one wants to hurt me_

_But everybody tries_

Chapter Name-Wedding


	3. Moving In

_It took too long, it took too long_

_It took too long for you to call back_

_And normally I would just forget that_

_Except for the fact it was my birthday_

"Don't get your boxers in a twist, Edward," Tess exclaims," I'm a big girl!"

"I never said that you weren't! I just-"

"I can handle this, so back off!"

"I never said you couldn't-"

"Edward, if you don't let go of this sofa I'm going to shove it where the sun don't shine!" Believe it or not, this is a normal conversation between Tess and Edward; mainely because they broke up. I roll my eyes and walk upstairs to my private study. It's probably the only place I will find solace from the ex-love bird's constant argueing.

Thank the gods everyone starts school tomorrow! I'm going to work as the new receptionist at Forks Medical Clinic. That has to be better than staying in the house by myself. Sounds of a fight drift upstairs.

If they brake anything I'll make 'em put it back to =gether with superglue, I'll re-break it, and make them fix it again! I sit heavilly on the comfy, leather chair, head in my hands. All of them are over one hundred yet they act like a bunch of four-year-olds!

Soon night begins to fall and I head down thee hall to Carlisle's and my room...

Someone pokes my shoulder, waking me up. I look up and see a short, brunette-haired man.

"Can I help you," I ask politely. This is the most boring job I've ever had! The man smiles, holding out a hand for me to shake. I do and his smile widens.

"I'm Camren Hawes, Doctor Cullen's assistant, you must be Nola." I nod, mentally rolling my eyes. Am I going to have to deal with this guy for another two hours?

"Nice to meet you. Doctor Cullen is in exam room three." Camren nods and walks through the swinging door into the hallway. Just two more hours, Nola, you can do it!

A woman walks into the clinic a few minutes later, holding the hand of a screaming toddler. She leads the small boy over to the waiting area before walking over to my desk. I hand her a clip board after asking some questions about her insurance to put in the computer.

The end of my shift finally arrives and I sprint out of the parking lot and climb into my dark blue Jeep Grand Cherokee. Time to go home and cook dinner...

_You're not livin' till your livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' tilll you're winnin'_

_winnin' me_

Chapter Name-Moving In


	4. Accidents Happen

_Hey boys, just what was that noise_

_Coming from somewhere over there?_

_If it wasn't you and it wasn't me,_

_Then what in the wide wide world could it be?_

It seems like all I do anymore is work, cook, and clean. It's the same schedule everyday, dull and boring! I pick up the office phone, a forced perkiness in my voice.

"Forks Medical Clinic, can I help you?" There's a rough cough on the other end.

"This isn't Mary," a man's voice says.

"No, this is Nola; I'm the new morning receptionist." Another cough, this one sounding worse than the last.

"I wanna talk to Mary," he rasps, voice hoarse and barely discernable. I sigh. Mary had retired when I started and people obviously like her better.

Mary's retired, sir, but I can help you."

"I wanna talk to _Mary_!"

"Well, she's not here anymore so tell me what you need or call someone else! A _CLICK _on the other end signals the man has hung up. Stubborn git! I hang up my end, a scowl on my face.

Could this day get any duller? We've only had two patients today and they were only here for brief check ups, at least it's my brake! I leave my desk when the doors open and two men push a stretcher inside with a teenage girl strapped to it.

Edward, Tess, and Contre walk in directly afterwards. Tess and Contre come to stand next to me.

"What happened," I ask.

"The new girl was almost crushed by a van," Tess answers," Edward barely saved her." There was no missing the immense jealousy in her voice.

"I had to keep Tessa from goin' psychotic Spider Monkey on Bella," Contre adds, holding her hand tightly. Of course, that girl needs to work on her anger issues. She's supposed to be the calm one! The phone rings again and I reluctantly answer it.

"Forks Medical Clinic, can I help you?"

Put Mary on!" Oh good gods, not this guy again! "I know she's there!"

"SHE"S NOT HERE! Now, you can tell me when you'd like to set up an appointment and which doctor you want to sleep or you can SHUT UP!" _CLICK_. If I ever see that man in person, he had better _pray_ someone holds me back!

"And you said _I _have anger issues," Tess says, shaking her head. I'm going to kill her...

_Everything's gonna be alright,_

_Don't you be afraid when things go bump in the night,_

_Get closer to me and baby hold on tight,_

_'Cause everything's gonna be alright!_


	5. Baseball and Tag

_My sixteen locked and loaded_

_All fear has been avoided_

_You say the words and my weapon is drawn_

_This could be my last time_

I tighten my grip on the bat, smirking at Alice. She releases the ball and I hit it easily, the sound of "thunder" filling the air. While the others scramble to get the baseball I run at my fastest speed, making a home run. I kiss Carlisle's cheek, a smug look on my face.

Just a moment later Alice's vision flashes before my eyes: three Vampires, blood red eyes, coming our way. I jerk out of it, beginning to get a migrane worse than the ones you get from a Shadow Dream! Edward, Alice, and I exchange looks of worry. We have to get Bella out of here or she'll become a human happy meal!

"Edward," I say quietly," let's take Bella home." He nods and they start to walk over to me when we realize it's too late. _Tell her to put her hair down_, I think to Edward.

"Bella, put your hair down," Edward tells her, calm yet worried as well.

The three Vampires move gracefully towards us out of the forrest, the missing baseball in one of the Vampire's hands and grins on their faces...

Carlisle, Tess, and I get in Carlisle's black Mercedes; we're going to drive around town to see if we can find the Vampires; Jasper, Alice, and Bella catch a flight to Pheonix; Edward, Contre, Rose, and Emmett run through the woods with some of Bella's clothes to lead the Tracker, James, away.

"I don't see him," Tess states, squinting her eyes to see bettter through the rain. "Heck, if you're right, Carlisle, then he'll be following Edward's group." I nod in agreement.

~LATER~

James slams me into a mirror, shattering my right arm. He snarls in rage, throwing me to the glass covered ground. I'm only here before Edward because I used my magic and I kind of regret it now! He shoves the stolen video camera in my face, pure hatred shining in his eyes.

"Smile, Your Highness," he says mockingly. I groan in pain, fighting to stay conscious. "That's right, I know who you are. Your family ruled before the Vampires took over."

My eyes widen. How does he know me? James chuckles, kicking me in the ribs and walking over to Bella. My world begins to go black as the pain takes over.

_You know, no one said it's fair_

_Tell my baby girl that it's alright_

_I've sung my last song today_

_Remind the Lord to leave his light on for me, I'm free_


	6. Unhappy Birthday

_I turned on the evening news_

_Saw an old man being interviewed_

_Turning a hundred and two today_

_Asked," What's the secret to life?"_

Alice flits around the house and grounds, decorating for Bella's birthday. For my own safety, I stay out of the way and in my study. Someone knocks at the door, causing me to growl. Alice and Tess have been bugging me the entire night about decorating my study.

"It's just me." I get up and open the door, allowing Carlisle to enter. "How are you feeling," he asks with that adorable, though slight, English accent. He knows I've been feeling restless and uneasy.

"I'll have to leave soon," I say honestly," that thrice accursed bond will not allow me to stay much longer." Carlisle doesn't completely understand what a Vampyre bond is and probably never will. I don't completely understand either, just that my instincts will lead me.

"How did the two of you bond?" I lower my gaze, fighting back memories.

"My father arranged it; I am the last female of my kind.

"Isn't Tess-"

"She's the upgraded version, my kind are even more ancient. My father was a king, a bad one, but a king nonetheless; he was the only one with the power to bind me to someone, the only one who can break it. Visaryn planned to take over and my father knew it, so before he diied he bonded me to a powerful Vampire. The Vampire already had a mate, but he liked to collect rare things at the time."

"Aro?" I smile, shaking my head.

"He was as pale as snow with hair to match and eyes like the darkest of rubies." Carlisle's mouth foorms an 'O' when he realizes who I'm talking about.

Presents are given and blood is spilt. Our lives have been changed because a simple piece of wrapping paper and a human girl. Tess, Contre, and I had known something bad would happen the first time we saw Bella, but Edward refused to listen. She is his Singer.

It was all ruined by a party that never should have happened in the first place. We warned Alice, she didn't listen. A heavy scent fills the air, Jasper tries to get a snack, and Carlisle repairs the best he can. Bella leaves, but our worries aren't over yet.

We need to leave the small mistake behind us. Once we reach where we're going Edward keeps going, checking in every now and then by phone calls. Tess leaves to find Edward, Contre leaves to find Tess, and I'm left to face the ghosts of my past. Months seem to fly by and I know I'll have to leave soon.

Maybe for one week, maybe a month or more. Everything's up to him when I step into his city. I have to leave tomorrow, spending the rest of today with my husband: carlisle, the love of my life. I watch from the king-sized bed as Carlisle stares through the curtains at the setting sun.

He sighs, laying down on the bed next to me. I fall asleep as he stroaks my long, dark red hair. When I wake the next morning Carlisle's no where to be found. I guess he doesn't like goodbyes either. I get dressed and leave for the man I'm bonded to: Caius, the bane of my existance...

_Trust me friend a hundred years_

_Goes faster than you think, so don't blink_

_Nah, don't blink_

_Life goes faster than you think_

**(A/N): This part starts New Moon, Alice and Tess are decorating, Carlisle's worried about Nola, and Nola is just plain annoyed. It skips from the decorating straight to the party since Nola doesn't go to high school. Bella gets her paper cut, Jasper goes phycho, they move, Edward keeps going. Tess thinks Eddward and she might have a chance so she goes after him and Contre likes Tess so he goes after her. Nola leaves to find Caius.**


	7. Dismayed Arrival

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self-indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world_

I run the entire way there, not stopping for a brake, not stopping to think. It's not possible to fight instinct, not for my kind anyway, I can only run. Flitting, I make it to Volterra in six days. The stone city looms ahead of me, the lion's den.

He knows I'm here, his instincts are just as strong as my own. I begin to flit again. Upon reaching the clock tower I'm puled into the shadows, a strong, pale hhand around my throat. Always the same greeting.

"You're late," Caius hisses. I meet his gaze head on, unafraid. "Come, Aro wants to see you." The hand holding my throat latches onto my wrist.

We walk into an elaborate rooom with a vaulted ceiling and three ornate chairs on a marble platform. A few men stand in the shadows and two men sit in two of the three chairs, all have the same eerie eye colour. The Vampire in the middle chair stands, false smile on his lips. I curtsey as expected, expressionless. The black-haired man, Aro, holds out his hand expectantly.

"My Lord, can't this wait until later; I've flitted the entire way here." Aro chuckles, lowering his gaze to my left hand. I quickly hide it behind my back. He chuckles again, red eyes seeming to glow.

"Of course, my dear. Alec, show Nola to her room." The boy Vampire steps out of the shadows.

"Yes, Master." 'Master another name I'll have to use while I'm here, something I can definatly do without. The Volturi like the old fashioned titles; they think they're deservent of them. The only thing they deserve is to be six feet under the ground.

Alec leads me out of the throne room through the many twisting stairways and hallways. We stop in front of double mahogany doors. Inside is a king-sized bed with black satin and silk sheets, pillows, bankets, and bed curtains.

The furnature is antique, the jewlery is probably from some Queen or royaly somebody. Caius and I may hate each other most of the time but he makes sure everything he owns is perfect. No doubt I'll not be able to leave this room without wearing a dress. Everyone he owns must look as close to perfect as they can.

He would have it no other way. I run my hand over an ornate jewlery box that's sitting on my vanity. Perhaps I'll just stay in here until he allows me to go back to Carlisle. Knowing him, he'll drag me out kicking and screaming.

I walk into the connecting room and see a swimming pool-sized bathtub, a few towls hang on the wall beside it; perfumes, scents for my bathwater, and shampoo rest on a shelf nearby and a brush rests on the marble counter of the sink. Gods help me get through this without breaking something! I'm probably the only person in the world that still prays to the Old gods now. I'm the only one of my kind left.

The Guardians are the only race that are considered similar enough to be called a sister race.

"I trust everything is to your likeing," Caius asks, arms crossed over his chest. I don't bother to turn and face him completely.

"Would it matter if it was?" With a snarl he turns me around to face him. The expressionless mask I wear never slips.

_Somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

**(A/N): So, Nola's made it Caius, but she doesn't want him to know she's married yet because she's not sure how he will react to the news. Hope you guys like this story, R&R! Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm stuck writing on Wordpad for now!**


	8. Taking Over Me

_You don't remember me but I rememmber you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream_

_And dream I do_

Light fills my room, making me groan and hide under the comforter.

"Someone turn off the sun!" I hear a familiar chuckle before the blanket is ripped of my bed. The next thing I know, I'm being dumped into the very full bathtub, in my night gown and all. "You son of a bit-"

Caius covers my mouth with his hand. I grumble a few choice words into his pallm, causing him to scowl at the unlady like habbit.

"Calm down, Nola." By the secnd day together we can usually stand each other, today I guess he's in a good mood. That would be obvious because I haven't been punished for cursing. "It's only water, you won't melt."

"No, but you're in danger of DROWNING!" I lunge at him, forcing his head under the water. "You never wake a person up like that!" He grasps both of my wrists and pulls me under with him. That's when I notice he's the only one naked...awkward...

Caius' ruby eyes into my grey ones that are quickly turning black. He lets me go, knowing my temper isn't something to provoke. Good, as long as he thinks it's anger and not embarassment then I'm happy!

"How's your mate," I ask upon surfacing. He shrugs, running his pale fingers through my thick hair.

"She's content." I nod. It's the same answer everytime. _He loves her_, I know, _he wants her protected_.

"Content does not always mean happpy, Caius." He looks down at me with knowing eyes. The only answer I recieve is him getting out, drying off, and dressing.

"Finish quickly, Aro is expecting you." Of course he is. Aro must know everything; there is nothing in his city that he does not know of. I bathe quickly, dreading the meeting to come.

~TESS~

I glare up at Edward. Why must he be so dang stubborn?

"Look, this will answer a lot of questions," I say, trying to convince him my plan is worth trying. So far it's not working.

"Or it could cause a lot of problems," he shoots back.

"We'll never if we don't try so pucker up!" He does so reluctantly and we kiss. The feeling was, was...Well, there was no feeling.

"Did you get anything?" I shake my head.

"Okay, so I'm officially dating Contre." I look over at my now boyfriend: Daniel Radcliff mixed with the Rock, what more could I want? Contre takes my hand and leads me out of the appartment. He's so jealous, it looks cute!

~NOLA~

I shudder at Aro's cold touch. Honestly, it's cold even fo a Vampire! His eyes are glued to our touching hands; his are cupping one of mine, delving nto my thoughts. One advantage I've got is that I can block certain thoughts from him.

Unfortunatly, it takes a lot of strength to do this and I quickly begin to tire, being relatively new at this. Caius scowls at me again, right hand curling into a fist. He doesn't like weakness.

"Allow his to see what he wants," Caius demands. I groan, fighting to keep my thoughts to myself the best I can. Aro's grip on my hand tightens and I fall to my knees. He breaks through my mental barrier , a superior smirk on his face.

_Taking over me_

_You're taking over me_

_Taking over me_

_Taking over me_

**(A/N): It's the second day in Volterra for Nola and she and Caius may get along better from here on out not counting their little(sometimes not so little) arguements. That little bit of Tess's POV was inspired by my "sister" Terasa who may be finally getting over her Edward obsession.**


	9. Back to a Different Time

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still I can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time_

_I've been so hollow inside_

~Flashback~

I walk up to my father's study, head bowed so as not to anger him. Everyone knows he is close to the Old gods, some people whisper that he is the one that punishes for them; the few that still believe in the Old gods anyway. A servent opens the door for me and I nod my thanks to him.

"You summoned me, father?" My father turns from the window to stare at me. His black hair barely touches his shoulder blades, his grey eyes holding none of their old warmth. Dontae Barathon used to be a kind and loving man, but after my brother died it was like my father's soul had frozen.

"Yes, an old aquaintance of mine will be arriving shortly," he answers, looking now at the maps spread all over his desk. I already know why he doesn't like to look at or be near me is beacuse I'm a mirror image of Nelson; we were twins but we were never close. Ever since Nelson died my father has been looking nonstop for a Vampyre of a high enough status to bind me to. It would be one of his last acts as King of Vampyres.

Visaryn is to take over in just one month. He will allow me to stay in the palace as his daughters and I are good friends. Maybe his brother will notice me. Every girl and woman fantasizes oof either Visarys or Dimitrias one. They are more of the Spiritual type of people.

The study door opens again, causing me to jump. A servent boy bows to the both of us.

"Is he here," my father asks in a gruff voice. The servent boy nods his head, stuttering an answer. "Good, show him in." The boy nods again, bowing out of the room.

I face my father, trying not to look nervous. He glares at me. "Do not mess this up, girl, or it will be my pleasure to banish you from here." I keep my mouth closed; he wouldn't banish me, I would be killed.

The door opens again and one of the most handsome men I've ever seen walks inside. The first thing I notice, his beauty aside, are his eyes. They are blood red, he is no Vampyre! He snow white hair brushes the tops of his shoulders.

"Caius," my father greets, shaking the man's hand. No smile appears on either of their faces, they're meeting for a purpose. My father has decided. I will be binded to Caius if the man himself agrees.

Caius looks over at me but I keep my eyes on the ground like I've been taught. His thumb and forefinger lift my chin, but still I avoid his eyes while I can. They hold cruel hatred, death; they remind me of my fathers own eyes.

"Look at me, girl," Caius demands. My grey eyes raise to meet his red ones. There is curiosity in them along with intrest and something else I cannot place. Yes I can, it's the same look my father has while looking at the servent girls, the look he had for my mother when she was alive: lust.

"Well," my father asks," do you want her or not?" They speak of me like I am a horse, if I could I would make them pay dearly! Caius runs his ice cold finger tips across my cheek, a smirk on his face.

"She isn't ruined?"

"Of course not, the girl hardly leaves her room." Caius nods, grasping my wrist.

"I'll take her." With those words my fate was sealed. The ritual consists of my father reciting a few words in an ancient language women are not meant to learn and Caius sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of my arm, marking me as his.

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you...Loving you_

_I won't let you drag me down_

**(A/N): Okay, this is a flashback to when Caius and Nola first met and how they became bonded. This is one of the memories she wanted to keep from Aro, obviously it didn't work...R&R!**


	10. Fascinating, Interesting, Questioning

_I hear voices in my head_

_They council me_

_They understand_

_They talk to me_

Gasping, I jerk out of the memory. Aro smiles down at me, taking a seat in his throne chair.

"Fascinating," he says," I've never seen that happen before." Caius looks down at me with a single perfect brow raised in question. I just stand up and take my place beside him. "Do you know what language your father spoke in to complete the binding?"

"He always told me that it wasn't a girl's place to know such things," I answer. "As you can tell, my father and I were never close."

"Yes, the process is interesting nonetheless." Subconsciously, I begin to rub the crescent moon shaped scar near my elbow. Caius smirks at my nervous habbit. "Brother, how did Dontae and yourself meet?"

There's a glint in Aro's eyes that makes me uneasy. It's something akin to the look a wolf gets when it catches the scent of prey. He wants something.

"We met when I was still considered a newborn," Caius answers cautiously. "He and I fought and it ended in a draw with both of us close to dying." _And while they were fighting my_ _brother had been murdered by another Vampire_, I finish in my head.

"Your father bound you two after Caius had joined Marcus and myself, correct?" I nod, looking at the sulllen Vampire on Aro's right. Marcus always wore the same boreed expression after his mate was murdered. Didyme was killed by her own brother, but Aro made sure Marcus knew not of that fact.

I turn away from the three Vampires, looking instead at the small portion of the guard in the room. Alec and Jane, Heidi, Felix, and a few others. All of the guard wear matching gray cloaks.

"May I be excused, my Lords?"

"Why," Caius asks, not bothering to look at me. "Where would you possibly go?" He still thinks my the shy, young Vampyre he first met.

"I'd like to visit the library." Aro smiles warmly at me, but I know it's all false. He doesn't think women should be educated.

"Fine, have Demetri escort you." That's the one thing Caius and I don't argue about. He wouldn't stand to have an ignorant woman at his side.

A tall vampire, Demetri, opens the doors for me and we make our way to the HUGE library.

_I see darkness falling_

_I hear voices calling_

_I feel justice crawling_

_I see faith has fallen_

**(A/N): This chapter should be pretty obvious, Aro finds out how Caius and Nola were bonded thinks to the memory(last chapter) and is curious about it.**


	11. Soothing Phone Call

_Throw me your dollar bills_

_And leave your thrills all here with me_

_And speak but don't pretend_

_I won't defend you anymore you see_

Demetri and I joke the entire way to the library. If there was one person I was happy to see it would be him. We are practically insepperable when together. He opens the library door for me, mock bowing.

"Oh, cut the crap, everyone knows you are no gentleman!" He chuckles as I ruffle his shoulder-length brown hair. I lead him to my private section of the library. I pick the book Cirque Du Freak off one of the many shelves and sit down at a wooden table, getting lost in the world of nonfiction.

~A Few Hours Later~

Demetri taps my shoulder hesitantly. I look at him with glazed eyes, trying to come back down to earth.

"What," I ask stupidly.

"I think your breasts are ringing." I pull my iPhone out of my cleavage(the only place I could put it while wearing a dress) to see if I actually wanted to answer it or not. Carlisle. Heck yeah I'm going to answer it!

"Hey, sweetie," I say upon answering. "How've you been?" Carlisle laughs softly on the other end. Demetri goes back to his duties in order to give me privacy.

"Lonely, worried about you." Aw, he's so sweet! "Have you been treated well?"

"Yeah, but I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Do you know when you can come home?" I scoff at the question, getting up and pacing the library.

"I wish I did! Hopefully it'll be soon though, because Aro is starting to get on my nerves. Carlisle chuckles. "Eh, I'm dead serious! You try having to deal with Aro reading your thoughts."

"I have, darling."

"Oh yeah." I hear a muffled voice on his end. "Hmm, I'm gone for two days and already my husband's having other women over," I joke, knowing it's Alice. He laughs.

"Like I said earlier, I've been lonely." We both laugh. "I wish you were here right now, so I could curl up and read with you."

"I wish I were too! I wake up in the mornings expecting to see you nearby and smell breakfast cooking downstairs, instead I get tossed into water and Aro's touchy-feely crap." I sigh, leaning against a bookshelf. "Maybe you can come visit me."

"Maybe I will."

"Good, Us, together with Demetri, can annoy Aro into oblivion!" Someone clears their throat behind me. I turn and find one of the last men I wanted to see. "Uh, I'll call you back."

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail_

_And so we go back to the remedy_

_Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them there where they lie_

_And tell yourself," You''' be the death of me!"_

**(A/N): Once again, pretty self explanatory. Nola goes to library and reads for a while, talks to Carlisle over the phone, and then is caught talking badly about Aro by someone.**


	12. Caught

_You belong to me my snow-white Queen_

_There's nowhere to run, so let's get it over_

_Soon I know you'll see_

_You're just like me_

The person behind me was, of course, Aro himself. Why, why must I be cursed with such horrid luck? He simply slaps me acroos the face, crimson eyes blazing with fury. My eyes turn black as flames lick at my hands.

"Nola," Caius exclaims," put it out!" Reluctantly, I command Fire to leave me until I call for it again. "Now, what did she do to deserve you stiking her?" Caius doesn't like others to touch what he owns.

"Perhaps you should teach her to hold her tongue," Aro says, turning his back to us and taking his leave. Caius glowers at me, gripping my arm in a vice-like grip and dragging me to my room. He throws me inside, slamming the doors behind him and locking them. I look up at him from the floor, hair in my face.

"What did you do to anger him?" His voice is low and dangerous. I'm forced to my feet and pushed against the bed post. "Answer me, girl!"

My eyes raise meet to meet his. "I was talking on the phne and he overheard me saying that he was annoying, that I'm tired of him reading my thoughts." Caius' crimson eyes turn a black that's identical to my own.

"Who were you talking to?" I smirk defiantly up at him, holding up my left hand. His eyes widen in shock for a moment.

"I was talking to my husband." _Crack! _My hand comes up to touch my bruising cheek. Caius forces me to look at him.

He breaks eye contact and looks down at my sore lower lip. My tongue runs over the small cut and the coppery taste of blood fills my mouth, making me grimace in distaste. Caius leans down and begins to suck on the wound out of impulse until it is completely healed a few seconds later.

He groans, quickly pulling away. Caius dooesn't like to lose control. My eyes lower to the ground, fighting to get my breath back.

"You will stay in your rooms until I send for you, do you understand?" I nod, keeping my head lowered. He nods, kissing my cheek before leaving. I sink to the floor, bringing my knees up to my chest.

Who knows how long I'll be locked in here, Caius is famous for his temper. Mercy is something he rarely gives. I'm sure he and Aro will have a talk soon; as I said before, he doesn't like others to touch what is his.

I curl up on my bed, relishing in the softness. Sleep quickly overtakes me. As usual, I don't dream; the flames talk to me though, lending me strength.

_Wake up in a dream_

_Frozen in fear_

_All your hands on me_

_I can't scream_

**(A/N): The person that catches Nola is Aro, he smacks her, Caius see's this and is furious. Aro leaves and Caius pullls Nola to her room. Once there, he demands an explanation, she gives it, he smacks her, drawing blood. He drinks the blood, commands her to stay in her rooms and leaves. Nola then goes to sleep.**


	13. Punishment

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

I walk out onto my balcony, wearing only a thin nightgown and creame-coloured silk robe. The night breeze carries the scent of blood to my nose, a wounded animal must've wandered into the city. I sigh, turning and walking back into my room, closing the glass doors firmly behind me.

I sit down at the vanity, running a brush through my tangled hair. Sleeping has been nearlyimpossible these past few days. I'll need to feed soon, but Caius hasn't sent for me and I know better than to disobey him.

It rained yesterday, the dampness making me restless. A small ball of fire appears in my palm and I toss it at a nearby candle, lighting the wick. Fire's been my only company lately with the exception of Demetri, who's been standing outside my door to make sure I don't sneak out.

Every now and then Marcus or Chelsea will stop by to give me a book or plate of food. I need blood though or I will surely perish. Caius has my phone and Carlisle is no doubt very worried about me since I haven't called him back.

Caius is a possesive man, he can't stand the thought of sharing anything. I know he isn't happy that I've married. Honestly, I do not care what he likes!

Two weeks go by and still he has not called for me, still I have not hunted. By now I can hardly get around without having something to support myself. I _hate _it!

One of the main things my kind prided ourselves on was showing none of our weaknesses. My father's words still echo in my head even now: "_Weakness equeals death and I _**will not **_have my child show weakness!" _That was just after Nelson was murdered, he was drunk for almost three years.

That little speech of his was quickly followed by the usual beating, the second one that week. _"It'll make you stronger," _he swore_," even miserable girls like you shouldn't show their tears." _After the beatings he would send me to my room so he could work.

One night I snuck out of my room to see what he was working on so late. He stood in front of a family painting, drinking a bottle of wine, crying. That's the night I learned that even hard men like Dontae Barathon cry at least once in their lives.

He then threw the bottle in the fire place, screaming at my long dead mother. He never wanted a daughter. _"Why couldn't she have died and spared my only son?" _We all have punishments and burdeons to bear in life, I was my father's and Caius is mine.

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happpiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you'll understand_

**(A/N): Nola reflecting while in her room about her father.**


	14. Back to Life

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

It's been three weeks since I last saw Caius and it hurts to move. My door opens then shuts quietly seconds before my bed curtain is partially opened to reveal the familiar pale face and crimson eyes of Caius. I do my best to sit up and stay awake.

"You look pathetic," he says, putting two fingers under my chin and tilting my head side-to-side to get a good look at me. "Drink." He hands me a dark-coloured glass bottle. The smell tells me that it is animal blood.

I drink the bottle quickly, feeling, and probably looking, much better. He pulls the bed curtains back completely now. "You're eyes are grey again," he notices, brushing the tips of his fingers across my cheek. "You look healthy."

"You don't look too bad yourself," I smirk," for a Vampire." Caius smiles slightly. Hey, that's the happiest emotion I've got from him this entire time, that gor to be a good sign, right?

"Wear what's on your vanity, then Felix will escort you to me." He leaves, shutting the mahogany doors behind him. I get up and walk over to the two black boxes on my vanity.

The big one contains and ankle length, teal dress; the sleeves are short and off the shoulder with gold along the hem. The smaller one contains a black lace choker with a single teardrop pearl hanging from it. Resting beside the vanity is my enemy number one: stilletos.

I dress quickly, brush my hair, a put a light coat of chapstick on my lips before opening my door. Felix looks at me a begins to walk down thee hall. He and I have never really gotten along and he's walking fast to irritate me.

"Slow doown, you overgrown Neanderthal!" He growls, speeding up. "If I get my hands around his thick neck, I'm gonna re-kill him!" Soon we arrive in the throne room.

I stop in front of the three Vampires, curtseying the best I can in these god awfull heels. "My Lords," I greet softly, standing up straight again. Caius beckons me forward. I climb the three marble stairs before stopping in front of them, head raised proudly.

Aro stands, holding his hand out, palm facing up. I place my hand in his, not bothering to use my defences. He sighs, looking entranced at our hands. I hate that he can read every thought that I've ever had with a single touch.

I hear the doors to the throne room close, but I am unable to look away from Aro's face.

_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run, before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become, bring me to life!_

**(A/N): Caius brings Nola a bottle of blood, finally letting her out of her room after three weeks. She gets dressed, threatens to kill Felix, and Aro reads her thoughts; while Aro was reading her thoughts, someone came into the throne room.**


	15. Meeting Again

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm cloak screaming_

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me_

Once Aro lets go of my hand I let Caius lead me to a smaller, slightly less ornate chair next to him, sitting heavily onto it. Even when I didn't want to, my instincts force me to try and block my thoughts from Aro. Caius sits back down on his throne, taking my hand in his posessively.

I find out why when I see who's just entered: Carlisle. My eyes widen and I smile at my husband. When I get up though Caius pulls me back down onto the chair. Aro stands, arms outsretched and a large smile on his face.

"Carlisle, my old friend!" The two Vampires embrace each other. I roll my eyes at Aro's display and Caius's attitude.

Aro sits back down after a few seconds. The hug kind of reminded me of when Voldemort hugged Draco in the new Harry Potter movie. There was only one sentence that could describe it: awkward as hell.

"It is good to see you all again," Carlislle says, looking pointedly at me. My smile returns as I look into his warm, honey eyes. "It's been far too long."

"Surely," I say, trying to get my hand out of Caius's tight grip," I will be allowed to greet my husband." Caius glares at me, his grip loosening just enough to escape. I stand up and walk gracefully over to Carlisle, hugging him as if my life depended on it.

Before I could even kiss his cheek someone clears their throat behind me. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know which Vampire it is. I brake away from Carlisle to sit on my chair again, bitting my lower lip.

"Our dear friend will be staying with us for a few weeks," said Aro happily. "Isn't that grand?" Caius takes my hand in his again, saying," As long as there will be no incedents of him touching what doesn't belong to him."

Everyone knows exactly what Caius is talking about, and Carlisle doesn't look too happy about it. Unlike with Caius, when I am with my husband I am treated like a living person, not an object.

"Of course, though it will be hard with all of the beautiful things here." I wince at the threatening snarls that tears from Caius's throat.

"I'm sure the both of you can come to an agreement," Aro states calmly, looking between the two Vampires. "In the mean time, Heidi should be back soon; Carlisle, will you join us for dinner?"

"I'll have to decline, I ate before I arrived here." This is going to be an interesting few weeks...

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_


	16. The Feeling of Home

_Got to fight another fight_

_I gotta run another night_

_Get it out, check it out_

_I'm on my way and I don't feel right_

If I've learned anything these past few hours it's that Carlisle can get jealous and jealous Vampires compete over the stupidest things! Carlisle and Caius both escorted me wherever I went the rest of the day. When I went out on a patio to eat chocolate doughnuts they argued over who was going to pull out my chair.

I finally managed to escape the bickering pair when I snuck into a random room. Sighing, I lean against the cherrywood door, not noticing the lone figure sitting at a desk across the room. I'll just hide in here until I'm tired and then I can sneak into my room.

"Peace and quiet," I say to myself, making sure it was quiet enough that the two Vampires looking for me couldn't hear. If it's going to be like this the rest of Carlislle's stay I'll be surprised if one didn't kill the other!

"That's what I thought I'd find when I came in here," states an all too familiar voice. I look up from the ground and straight into Aro's burgandy eyes. "I guess the arguing is getting on your nerves as well, my dear?" He cups my cheek, grinning.

"It's worse for me," I say, trying my best to ignore his freezing hand," you can get away from it easier." He nods, keeping his hand on my face, running the smooth pad of his thumb just under my eye. "I think I'll just go hide out in the library." His hand lowers to my throat, keeping me pressed against the door.

"You can stay in here if you wish, Caius knows not to come into my study without being summoned just as I know to stay out of his." Aro's eyes darken even more to black. I stare back calmly at him, grasping the wrist connected to the hand holding my throat.

"I'd rather face the most severe punishment the Old gods could think of." He growls low in his chest and his grip tightens. "Let me go." My voice is dangerous, showing the power of the element inside be, begging to be released.

Aro merely brings his other hand up to trace my pale pink lips with a single finger. Without warning, the sleeves of his black cloak catch fire, allowing me to escape once again. I flit to my room and flop backwards onto my bed.

I'll be glad when I can go home! No more crazy Vampires, just the vegetarian ones...and the wolves. The pack wasn't so bad, they could actually stand my kind so they allowed me to come onto their land basically whenever I wanted. Apparently my great-grandfather helped their tribe defeat some of the "Cold Ones."

I smile, smelling his light scent before I see Carlisle step out of the shadows. He sits on my large bed, laying my head in his lap. I smile up at him again, bringing one of his hands up to my lips and kissing each finger slowly. His other hand raises to gently cup my cheek while his gold eyes stare at my with such an intensity that I find myself being hypnotized, lost in their warm depths.

I sit up and straddle his lap, pulling him closer to me by his dress shirt and kissing him; his tongue runs across my bottom lip, asking silent permission as one of his arms wrap around my waist and his free hand works its way to grasp the nape of my neck. I gladly part my lips, sighing in pleasure.

Heat wasshes through my body as Carlisle continues to kiss me; his lips move over my jaw and down my throat, stopping to nip where my neck and shoulder meet. My head lolled to the side, giving him free reign.

I fall asleep that night to Carlisle's soothing voice. When I wake the next morning Carlisle is straightening his white dress shirt. I smile, finally feeling at home.

_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_

_You can't come uninvited_

_Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up_

_You can't take me, I'm free_


	17. Just Another Normal Day

_Some bright morning when this life is o'er, I'll fly away_

_To that home on God's celestial shore, I'll fly away_

_I'll fly away, oh glory, I'll fly away_

_When I die, hallelujah, by and by, I'll fly away_

After bathing I dress in a long-sleeved, off the shoulder dress made of a light material so that I don't get to hot and it stopped at my knees; my shoes consisted of black and white converses. I pulled my hair into a low ponytail, and put on a simple necklace with an emerald on it. Hopefully today will be a good day!

There's a soft knock at my door followed by Jane's voicee telling me the 'Masters' wanted to see me. I groan and reluctantly follow Jane to the throne room. The three Vampires are sitting on their throne chairs as per the norm and Carlisle is standing between Ao and Marcus, his hands clasped behind his back.

I smirk at Carlisle and take my place next to Caius, sitting on what I so affectionatly dubbed my "mini throne." Caius' scowl deepens as he looks at me. If we weren't bound to each other he wouldn't care. Hell, if this were just a visit he wouldn't care!

That's the good side of a bond, we're only drawn to each other for a month every ten years; the rest of the time we just have to be sure not to kill each other. The heavy doors are opened, revealing Felix, Demetri, and an unfamiliar Vampire. Felix and Demetri are on either side of the third Vampire and keep him on his knees. They make sure to stay standing on the large grate that sits in the middle of the floor.

Aro rises, glides down the stairs, and places hand atop the ragged Vampire's head. Smiling excitedly down at the man, Felix tears one of his arms off while Demetri takes the other and Aro rips off the head.

"Burn the pieces," Caius demands boredly.

"Yes, master," Felix answers dutifully in unison with Demetri. Robots, the lot of them! Yes, Master, whatever you say, Master; would you like a shoe shine, Master? A bit later a human servent brings me chili-cheese fries and a large cherry dr. pepper.

"Food," I exclaim happily. I begin to eat quickly; just think of Pac Man fused with a vaccum cleaner and you probably have the right picture. Carlisle chuckles, used to the days I get every now and then when I would eat like a pig.

"What would your father say if he saw you eat like a barbarian," Caius asks, disgusted. I swallow the food I had been chewing with the help of some pop before answering Caius.

"My father would say nothing; he'd beat me and then send me to my room so he could get drunker than he already was in the privacy of his study." With that I go back to eating. Caius looks shocked at the truth. "He new not to leave any bruises, how would he get rid of me if was black and blue all the time?"

Carlisle looks at me sadly. I've never told him of my father, I've never told anyone really. The only reason Tess knows is because that's one of the reasons of many that her father took over as King.

_Just a few more days and then I'll fly away_

_To a land where joys will never end, I'll fly away_

_I'll fly away, oh glory, I'll fly away in the morning_

_When I die, hallelujah, by and by, I'll fly away_


	18. Shocker Part I

_I'm a long time travelling here below  
I'm a long time travelling away from home  
I'm a long time travelling here below  
To lay this body down_

The rest of Carlisle's stay is relatively calm and boring. The day before he leaves and two days before I leave the Volturi leaders decided to have ball.

"A ball means dancing," I say nervously, fiddling with a small flame. Caius nods, leaning against my doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. "Great, that's just…horrible." In all the years I've lived, dancing isn't something I've mastered.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Caius assures me. I roll my eyes and sit on my bed next to Carlisle. "Just follow Carlisle or myself."

"Yeah, I feel _so_ confident." Carlisle wraps an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"You'll be fine." Sighing, I nod my head and stand up.

"Okay, everyone out so I can get ready for the tragic event to come." The two Vampires glide out of my room, the door closing behind them. I walk into the bathroom where a hot bath is waiting for me.

I quickly undress and dive into the swimming pool-sized bathtub. I do a couple laps before washing. The smell of my Sweet Pea body wash comforts me and the hot water relaxes my tense muscles.

Too soon, I have to get out to dry and get dressed. I wrap a towel around my torso and one around my head before walking into my room. On my bed is a sleeveless black dress with silver lining on the hems. Beside the bed is a pair of black flats.

Jane comes in to help me dress since my dress has a corset-type top. Once that's done she starts on my hair; she braids some and curls the rest, pulling it all into a bun at the back of my head, two strands frame my face. I slip on my shoes and start to the throne room.

Demetri meets me halfway there, a huge grin on his face. I scowl, ignoring him. "Nola," he says, fighting a laugh," hop on, Aro wants you there as soon as possible."

"I'll get there when I get there." Aro is getting on my nerves; all he wants to do is delve into my thoughts to learn about my kind! I'm pretty sure he's delving into other, more private, thoughts as well.

"Nola." I just keep walking. All of a sudden, I'm scooped up and Demetri is running at full Vampire speed. When we reach the throne room Demetri sets me on my feet.

"Do that again and I'll rip your head off myself," I threaten. He knows I don't like being picked up! Alec opens the doors for me and I walk inside, glaring at Aro. "Next time you want me here quickly come and get me yourself, old man."

That's when I notice Carlisle is gone and Edward is staring at me with a shocked look on his face. "Why is he here?"

_Farewell kind friends whose tender care_  
_Has long engaged my love_  
_Your fond embrace I now exchange_  
_For better friends above_


	19. Shocker Part II

_Sweet dreams are made of this who am I to disagree?_

_Traveled the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you, some of them want to get used by you_

"Where's my husband," I ask, look Aro straight in his eyes. His devious smile doesn't falter as he looks over at Caius. Caius beckons me to come forward.

"Carlisle left not long ago to take care of his coven, Edward arrived five minutes later," he explains, forcing me to sit on my mini throne.

_Bella's dead_, Edward thinks to me sadly. _I have nothing to live for now._

"You're insane," I yell at him. _She wouldn't want you dead, you moron! She'd want you to live a very long un-dead life! _Aro looks between the two of us curiously. His crimson eyes widen when he realizes what's going on.

"You don't know what Bella would want," Edward argues," you didn't know her!"

"I obviously knew her better than you!" He growls at me, a murderous glint in his gold eyes. "Leave now and go back to the others."

"Enough," Marcus says in his usual monotone. "Edward, follow Alec to the library and we will tell you our decision tomorrow. Nola, you need to calm down." I glare at the usually silent Vampire, hands bunched into fists.

"I won't calm down, this is ridiculous! Edward needs to go back to Carlisle and think of his happy place!" Caius grabs wrist, pulls me out of the throne room, and picks me up over his shoulder before flitting to his study.

"You need to learn how to hold your tongue," Caius hisses, slamming and locking the door to his study. "No matter the situation you don't speak out of turn." I cross my arms over my chest, trying to keep my element in check.

It doesn't do anyone any good to argue with Caius. I'd have more luck picking up two _mansions _than I would winning an argument with this stubborn, arrogant Vampire! He's too hardheaded for his own good!

"Aro wouldn't kill your friend without a good reason, he's too valuable," he says in his inside voice. Okay, he's calmed down, that's good.

"He isn't my friend, but he is like a son to Carlisle and I know my husband would be devastated if Edward was killed. Edward would do whatever it takes to sentence to death, he feels guilty about the human killing herself!" Caius picks me up and lays me on a couch, covering me up with a light blanket.

"Stay in here for a few minutes to calm down; I don't need you catching someone on fire." He sits behind his desk and starts some paperwork. I stretch out and look up at the vaulted ceiling.

"I guess the ball's canceled?" A small chuckle escapes from Caius, making me smile. Any emotion besides anger or indifference is a rare thing to get from him.

"Yes, I guess it is."

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_


	20. TheNext Day

_I don't know if you can hear me  
or if you're even there  
I don't know if you would listen  
to a Gypsy's prayer_

I rest my head in one of my hands, completely bored. It's almost time for Edward to arrive and hear the verdict.

"Nola." I look up and over at Aro. "Is he on his way?"

_Tell him yes,_ I hear Edward think. _Do you know the answer?_

"He's on his way." Aro nods, looking straight ahead with a fake smile on his face.

_That's a negative, ghost rider. _I look over at Caius, raising an eyebrow. He shakes his head, taking my hand possessively. _Probably a big resounding no._

_Gee, thanks for the confidence, monkey. _He calls me monkey because one of my favorite past times is climbing. _Was Carlisle really here?_

_Yeah, he left not long before you showed up; I guess his spidey-senses were tingling. Have you talked to Alice lately, maybe she had another vision._

_It wouldn't matter; Bella's dead and there's no bringing her back. _The doors open and in walks Edward's stubborn ass.

"Maybe her vision was wrong," I yell at him, standing up," use your telepathy or even a damn cell phone!" Caius' grip tightens, making me wince.

"Sit down, girl," he commands. Caius usually calls me 'girl' when he's annoyed or pissed at me. "Remember what I told you yesterday about holding your tongue?"

My lips form a thin line as I yank my hand out of his and walk over to Edward. Fire begins to sparks on my fingertips as I curl my hands into fists. Before I can strike Edward strong arms wrap around me, pinning my arms to my sides.

"Calm down, Nola," Felix growls in my ear. I snarl, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Felix, take her outside." Felix nods his head at Marcus, obeying like the dog he is. Once out of the room I'm thrown to the ground. Soon after, Edward storms out and down the torch lit hallway.

"Nola," Aro calls from inside the cavernous room. I walk inside and up the three marble steps to their thrones. If they think I'm going to curtsey then they can kiss my ass!

He holds out a hand for me to take. I reluctantly place my hand in his, shivering from the cold radiating off of him. Immediately my defenses go up, trying to keep Aro out of my memories.

I fall to my knees after a few minutes, panting from exertion. Soon my world begins to go black. Before I'm completely out I hear Aro say," Fascinating!"

~LATER~

I open my eyes and see Caius. Still feeling a little goofy, I tug on a strand of his hair and giggle. He glares down at me, flitting to the throne room.

_God help the outcasts  
the poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
the children of God_

**(A/N): Okay, Nola's name is pronounced N-all-uh, just like Simba's wife from the Lion King. Just putting this up because my sister couldn't figure out how to pronounce it.**


End file.
